


【HP/DM】Draco Malfoy人生中的几个失误（ABO）

by Butterberg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterberg/pseuds/Butterberg





	

　　Harry的大脑清楚地向他传递着一个信息，他应该赶快移开自己的视线而不是看着Malfoy慢慢朝着他的方向张开双腿，紧俏的臀部和已经朝外渗出液体的蜜穴，还有那半抬头的欲望，简直是极品春梦里才会出现的景象。  
　　  
　　他记得刚才Malfoy和Zabini说他穿了内裤，但就目前所看到的景象而言，他可没觉得什么遮盖衣物藏在白色浴袍下。Harry不自觉地咽了咽口水，他能感觉到自己下半身的欲望在抬头。  
　　  
　　躺在床上的Draco突然停下了手里的动作，慢慢地直起了身体用鼻子嗅了嗅。空气中的Alpha信息素气息并没有因为Blaise的离去而有渐淡的迹象，反而更浓烈而充满进攻性，在这刺激下他能感觉到自己的后穴分泌出了更多浓稠的液体，而加重的呼吸对于他平安度过发情期前夜可不是什么好迹象。  
　　  
　　趁他还有能力支撑自己下床，他打算好好检查一下自己的房间，也许是哪个不知天高地厚的蠢Alpha在他的房间里留下了充满自己信息素的精液。他曾经抓到过在学校里小精灵的帮助下成功潜入他的房间，并在他的寝室里闻着他信息素气息自慰的斯莱特林学生，那让他反胃到一个星期都在Blaise那儿寄宿，反正Blaise常年在外过夜，女寝室或是没人的教室，与他无关。  
　　  
　　操梅林的祖宗，他第一次觉得自己这幅好皮囊给他带来了那么多困扰。他从衣柜检查到床底，床顶，或是书桌下，甚至是窗帘后都检查了一遍，没发现任何特别的地方，空气里Alpha信息素气息却越来越浓。  
　　  
　　只剩下最后一种可能性，Alpha还没有离开他的房间。  
　　  
　　“Blaise？”他试探性地冲着空气问了问，没能得到任何回答让他感觉自己像个没脑子的巨怪，就算Blaise胆子再大也不意味着他真的有勇气对自己动手动脚。  
　　  
　　“……Pansy Parkinson？”他也开始疑惑为什么脑海里全是一堆完全不可能的答案，备选名单里甚至已经出现了Albus Dumbledore的名字，让他一阵恶寒。他记得他父亲告诉过他老头是个Omega，反正3那时候他还小，这还不属于他的认知范围。他一脸嫌弃地继续说出自己的猜想，手也握紧了魔杖：“Goyel，还是Crabbe？”  
　　  
　　“Weasley家的穷鬼？”Draco忍不住拉了拉浴袍领口，毫不遮掩他的厌恶之情。  
　　  
　　没有任何回答，Draco却加深了对于这个猜想的坚信。  
　　  
　　Harry一路后退，他知道Draco正在通过信息素散发寻找着他的具体位置，就算穿着隐形斗篷被发现也只是迟早的事。  
　　  
　　他一步步向后退，活像被猎豹紧盯不放的猎物，而更可怕的是身体的本能不断提醒他自己才应该是那只猎豹，而眼前的美味的猎物还散发着诱人的香气——这根本就是引人犯罪，他只是多了一道闪电形的伤疤不代表他要成为该死的苦行僧。  
　　  
　　他的视线还停留在Draco泛着红晕的耳根处，他喜欢苍白的皮肤因为水雾和生理作用而微微泛红的模样，那让他不自觉地心跳加速。似乎在对角巷第一次遇见Draco时他也有同样的反应，被嘲笑了整整一年，他不得不每次都对Ron重复着同样的理由——那天Malfoy的牙齿上还留着菜叶，他只是强忍住不让自己笑出声。  
　　  
　　这理由连他自己都说服不了，Ron自然也不会相信。不过他也一直没把这放在心上，Draco Malfoy固然令人生厌，但总有那么一两秒会让他觉得可爱，比如现在。  
　　  
　　Harry的后背终于抵上了墙，他咽了咽口水，看着Draco的眼睛扫过自己。整间房里的光源只剩下床头柜上橘黄色的烛光，又一个适合做爱的完美选项，现在他们不是捕猎和被捕猎的关系，情侣之间偶尔也需要情趣。  
　　  
　　原以为Draco会这样一步步靠近自己，然后揭下的隐形斗篷，来一场皆大欢喜的决斗。只是Draco猜到地上刚才被他用来擦拭头发的毛巾而扑向前将Harry推倒在地的一切发生的太过迅速，救世主自诩的反应敏捷也没能帮上他，后脑勺砸在地板上没想象中疼，地毯的缓冲作用只让他震了两三秒。  
　　  
　　再一次睁开眼，衣衫不整的Draco正跨坐在他的大腿上，刚才才被他拉紧的浴袍又敞开，Harry后悔自己还带着眼镜，乳尖上还挂着水珠，和空气接触时像是在瑟瑟发抖，又那么惹人怜爱。两条修长的大腿彻底向他敞开，他可以看清Malfoy半挺立的阴茎正朝外吐露着透明液体。  
　　  
　　Draco明显还没能从摔倒中缓过神，当他揉着眼睛骂着脏话睁开眼，身下的Harry也正看着他，Draco也楞在了原地。他为自己现在姿势而羞耻，可当墨绿色的眼睛紧盯住他的身体，那感觉就像Harry的手正游走在自己的身上，配上独特的带有进攻性的信息素气息，更多的液体从他的后穴中流出。  
　　  
　　慌乱中他想要拉紧自己的浴袍遮掩住自己的欲望，却能清楚地感觉到顶在自己臀部的火热来自另一个人。  
　　  
　　他的确没有想到这个人会是Harry Potter，毕竟不是每一次他在自慰前的性幻想对象都会出现在他的面前，然后把他们发烫的阴茎抵在他的屁股上摩擦。何况他现在实在不想看见这个将飞贼从他的眼皮底下夺走的混蛋，一个不可饶恕咒最能表达他此时此刻被羞辱过后的愤怒，  
　　  
　　他不自觉将视线转向了刚才因为摔跤而掉到一旁的魔杖上，趁着Harry还在出神，他向自己的魔杖扑去。  
　　  
　　于是再一次，他被Harry固定在了离自己的魔杖只差一寸的地方，双手被反剪在身后，高翘着臀部趴跪在地上。Harry俯下身体贴近他，用另一只手固定住了他的脖子。该死的梅林，Harry喜欢光滑得像是白玉的细长脖颈，他根本不忍心用力在那上面留下印记。  
　　  
　　他看着Draco在他身下停止了反抗，皱起漂亮的眉毛，尽管他想要想以往那样用眼神警告Harry，但藏不住的情欲将他暴露在Alpha的眼里。  
　　  
　　Harry的裤子上还留有来自Draco身体里的液体，逐渐快要冷却的液体刺激着他大腿上的每一根神经，而香甜的Omega信息素是对他理智发出的最后通牒。  
　　  
　　“Motherfuck——”  
　　  
　　他在Draco即将骂出口的脏话堵在了他的唇边，就算Draco咬破了他的嘴唇，血腥味在唇齿间回荡，仍然不妨碍他贪婪地用舌头舔舐着每一寸的肌肤，这是世间最美味的糖果，而他迫不及待地想要完全占有身下的Omega，让他成为自己的所属物。  
　　  
　　“……呜嗯，Potter，你他妈——”Draco的话又停在了嘴边，Harry的手已经抚上了他的大腿。为什么他不认真穿好内裤再下床检查房间？Draco在心里发出没人听得到的悲鸣，他的身体在颤抖，相触的皮肤清晰地传递着热度，而他的本能极度渴望着被抚摸，被强占。  
　　  
　　Draco试图努力克制自己不要将自己的敏感部位往对方手里送去，那样显得他过于不堪淫荡。他羞耻地闭上眼，咬住下唇不让呻吟接二连三地漏出唇角。可所有的感官却又被放大了数百倍，现在连Harry的舌与他的肌肤发出的滑腻水声都能清楚传入他的耳中。  
　　  
　　Harry的一直手顺着膝盖处一路向上，在划过大腿内部的肌肤时，溢出的液体润湿了他的手指，他带着惩罚性质地在最柔嫩的大腿肌肤上掐了一把。  
　　  
　　惊呼声混杂着呻吟冲破了Draco最后的心理防线，他的眼泪止不住地往下掉，嘴里还念叨着脏话。Harry不知道他从哪里学到的，应该不会是老Malfoy夫妇教的，但也足够不堪入耳。  
　　  
　　而当Harry握紧Draco的阴茎时，那些脏话变成可可怜兮兮的恳求，Harry开始心疼，可有被他哭红了眼睛和红肿的下唇勾起了更多了施虐欲。不是每一天都能看到这个混蛋这幅模样，如今却因为信息素的折磨，任何略微细小的触碰都可以让他达到高潮。  
　　  
　　就算明天他会被开除他也不在乎了，Harry加快了撸动的手，却在Draco呻吟即将达到今晚的第一次高潮时用手堵住了他的宣泄口。  
　　  
　　“Potter！”Draco第一次睁大眼看着他，然后又是一阵呻吟。  
　　  
　　“你想要释放对吗？”Harry故意用自己也早已硬得不行的阴茎在Draco的后穴出摩擦却又迟迟不肯进入他的身体，看着面前Omega面红耳赤一副深受折磨的样子满足了长久以来的幻想。“你为什么不求我，说‘Harry，我希望你进入我的身体，然后让我释放’？”  
　　  
　　“……滚，Potter……你以为我会让你可怜的自尊心有一点满足？”Draco就算双腿发颤临近崩溃的边缘也依旧嘴硬，Harry更为恼火。  
　　  
　　“你为什么从来都是唯我独尊，眼里从放不下别人，干脆承认你自己能力不够不就行了？”Harry俯身咬住了他的肩膀，他听见Draco的尖叫声，他的阴茎也往他的身体里推进了几分。他松开了牙齿，痴迷地看着Draco泛着眼泪的灰蓝色眼睛，尽管那其中全是对他的憎恶：“明明你可以不用那么努力，你什么都有，但还是要折磨自己？”  
　　  
　　“你吃多了？我折磨自己？”Draco努力想蜷缩起自己的身体，可自己的后穴却又努力收缩着想要将对方的欲望整一个吞入其中让他达到高潮，最后一点廉耻让他认为自己不能这么做。更何况以一个像是求操的姿势待在Alpha身下，除非他脑子里都是巨怪的鼻涕，否则他只用花几秒就可以意识到会发生什么。  
　　  
　　“你可以声音再大一点，让所有斯莱特林学生都知道他们的级长像狗一样趴在Potter身下随时期待着对方进入自己的身体。”Harry也实在气得不行，他干脆退出了Draco的身体，看着穴口失去支撑后只能颤颤巍巍地收缩着渴望着更多的东西来填满它。  
　　  
　　现在Harry突然想到了魔杖的用途，他在Draco惊恐眼神的注视下取过了他的魔杖拿到了Draco视线范围所不及的范围区域。意识到即将发生什么的Draco扭动着身体想要离开Harry的禁锢，但下一秒魔杖就被插进了他的后穴。  
　　  
　　“FUCK，Potter，我要杀了你。”Draco几乎用颤音说完了这句话，属于自己的魔杖现在正插在自己的身体里，羞耻和快感相互交织，而魔杖顶端时不时摩擦过他的敏感点，一切只让他被快感侵袭得发抖，而鼻腔里全是属于Harry的气息，就像无时无刻不再提醒着他他是属于Harry的所有物。  
　　  
　　Harry的手在他的胸口游走，那些连他自己都不曾察觉的敏感点就这样被Harry一个个发觉，他甚至不自觉地挺起胸好让自己的两个乳头都能得到充分的照顾。他从不知道自己这样敏感，又容易达到高潮，当两根手指精巧地捏住他的乳头拉扯，加上还在他的后穴里因为他的颤抖而不断深入的魔杖，他很快就将那些积攒了不少的白灼喷射了一地。  
　　  
　　还有不少留在了他光滑的小腹，甚至是他的乳尖，这让再一次捏住他乳尖的Harry的手指也变得滑腻。  
　　  
　　Harry呼出的湿热气息撒在他的耳边：“这是你的乳汁？白色的，浓郁的，你真应该尝一尝。”  
　　  
　　“……你迟早会得到一个只属于你的阿瓦达，来自在我身体的魔杖。”Draco的金发早已被汗水打湿，胡乱地搭在额头两侧，不少混杂着泪水向下滴。  
　　  
　　Harry从他的后穴中取出魔杖丢到一旁，然后再一次用自己改未发泄过一次的阴茎抵住了穴口，来自另一具温热身体的体温像是要灼伤Draco的身体，他明显比刚才颤抖得更厉害。  
　　  
　　“……嗯……”Draco咬住下唇，但明显眼中的欲火燃烧得更为旺盛，他实在渴望被进入被填满，即使那违背了他原本的意愿。  
　　  
　　操他妈的Omega和Alpha。  
　　  
　　“很简单，你只用说‘Harry，填满我’。我帮你省了不少字了。当然，你也有别的选择，就这样光着屁股跑到走廊上，让所有人知道他们的级长不过是个需要被欲望满足的骚货Omega。”  
　　  
　　又是一阵只有喘息的沉默，然后Harry看着Draco松开紧咬的下唇。  
　　  
　　#  
　　  
　　“所以这不是我的错，是Harry Potter的错。”Blaise边回宿舍的路上一直自言自语地念叨着，他一直紧握着装有抑制剂小瓶的手心里全是汗，不少冷汗甚至已经顺着他的脊背向下流。梅林，保佑救世主不会对Draco做出些什么。  
　　  
　　不，他的直觉告诉他Potter一定会对Draco做些什么，说不定正在做些什么。他会被老Malfoy分尸，然后尸块会被丢到冬日的河水里被鱼虾吃干净。  
　　  
　　他不能坐在寝室里坐以待毙，也许他可以把这瓶抑制剂送到格兰芬多的塔楼，一个好借口解释他为什么会带Potter进到地窖，Draco的寝室前。更何况他帮了救世主的忙，没有功劳也有苦劳，Harry Potter和他的狐朋狗友要保证他的人身安全。  
　　  
　　要搞定看门的Fat Lady实在是轻而易举的小事，那女人都活了上百岁还是没法抵挡他的魅力攻击，一个微笑就足以让她尖叫着为他打开通向格兰芬多公共休息室的大门。  
　　  
　　他实在没心情如同往常那样横着小调去找他格兰芬多的情人们，而他甚至不知道Potter住在哪儿，毕竟那间宿舍里没有一个和他上过床的人。  
　　  
　　然而晃悠了几分钟他就找到了答案，因为只有那间寝室门口站了一堆人，光着膀子只穿了条内裤的Ron和旁边试图用牛皮纸来抵挡想要冲破门进入寝室的Alpha们——他的直觉一向很准，Blaise不自觉地挺起胸膛向他们走去。  
　　  
　　“嘿！Zabini！你他妈来这里干什么？！”红发巫师指着他大叫到。  
　　  
　　Blaise才刚举起手里装有抑制剂的小瓶想要解释，一群人就已经不分青红皂白地冲过来向他挥舞着拳头，Blaise只来得及往旁边躲闪。  
　　  
　　“你这个精虫上脑的种马！”他听见Ron对他的辱骂，气得浑身发抖忍不住往对方的下身踢去，稳中。然后拳头就打上了他的左眼眶。  
　　  
　　他从来不知道发了狂的格兰芬多Alpha那么可怕，而他根本就还没有对里面的Omega下手的意思。这再一次提醒了他他的确需要好好建立一个良好的形象。  
　　  
　　他的巫师袍被扯下了一个角，好不容易打理的头发也乱成一团，在又挨了几个拳头后他成功地凭借自己多年来防止被那些被抢走女友的男生手下逃跑的经验到达了门边，迅速进了门并反锁。  
　　  
　　听着门外不停的捶门声和一群人的叫骂，他反而松了口气。  
　　  
　　直到另一双手拉住了他的衣角，浓郁的Omega信息素扑面而来，像电影慢动作那样慢慢转过头。  
　　  
　　梅林的臭袜子。  
　　  
　　TBC.  
　　


End file.
